Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Tobi's Story
by Itachi The Weasel
Summary: It was a boring day in the Akatsuki...so everyone decided to tell their past. Tobi joins in and tells the epic tale of him in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world and everything he faces!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I said I'll update very quickly, right? But due to lack of choices for a certain something in my other ifc, I suppose I'll halt it till some votes and start this one instead.

Chapter 1 : Tobi Begins! It was a hot and sunny day here in the Akatsuki. In the base were bored Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and of course Kakuzu. You see, Pein have gone into Ame to settle some issues, while Konan had to go to the Mist village to discuss with the Fifth Mizukage about peace treaty terms. Hidan went off to get more sacrifices, which is a relief to Kakuzu. And finally, Zetzu has to spy on Konoha for further info. So, they, excluding Tobi who sat on the corner thinking, decided to tell their past. When the last one, Kakuzu was almost done, then only Tobi heard what were they doing and headed childishly to their location, a.k.a. the living room.

"And that was how I hunted down the Third Tsuchikage..." Kakuzu finished, sighing after his "epic tale." "Hey, what you guys doing? Tobi wants to know!" Tobi pranced around, and Deidara gave an abrupt answer. "We're just telling about our past lives. We're done anyway, yeah,"

"Can Tobi join?" Tobi excitedly asked, and before Deidara declined his offer, Itachi cut in, "Sure, why not," Itachi was curious about what pathetic story he was going to say. Probably can't be weirder than his last so-called "dream."

Tobi joined in the circle of Akatsuki, and began to tell his tale...sighing and sighing, "Get on with it, you idiot," Deidara snarled, feeling this is how Sasori felt when he used to "annoy" His danna.

"Ok, ok, Tobi explain it all now..." Tobi said, and began to tell his "epic fag-hag tale", like how those old people (No offense!) tell their grandchildren their past like when a "quarter" was tons of money, and how "televisions" used to be black and white.

"Long ago, Tobi was attacked by a rogue ninja. He fought and beaten the ninja, but then he landed on another dimension." Tobi stated in his third-person dialogue.

Flashback~

"Where am I?" Madara grunted, looking at his surroundings. Probably a beach...with strange green-blue stripped fish who were dancing around.

"Urgh, what happened?" he questioned to nobody, but someone saw him.

"Wow, you okay?" the 'thing' asked. Madara observed what he has never seen before. A green-haired slim yet short lady with pure white skin and a greenish-white dress.

"Who are you?" Madara asked, and the figure giggled. "The name's Kirlia." Madara suddenly realized that his eyesight has improved and saw his body. "What the!" "What am I?"

He saw his entire body. He was a reptilian dark-green geeko with leaves sprouting from his back, and has two sharp leaves for a tail. His underskin was red and he has yellow gleaming eyes.

He explained to Kirlia how he was human. "Human? You look like a normal Grovyle to me!" Kirlia said as if his assumption was the most ridiculious in the whole world.

Suddenly, everything turned black. Kirlia's voice was the last thing he heard.

A/N : Obviously very short. Prob didn't even have 1000 words. Oh well, it's cause I don't have much time. This will be updated faster, since this one is based on my usual style of writing. Well, stay tuned!

Soon : Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I might not be updating my Itachi fic anytime soon, as you can see that I need more people to suggest what Pokemon should Itachi be, and also about his partner. So, this one will be updated daily instead.

Chapter 2 : The Power of Beartic! Redefined!

Madara woke up from his period of being outcold. "Uh, what happened?" Kirlia replied, "You just collapsed. I was worried about you," She finsihed.

Madara saw his surroundings. The same canvern site where a river mouth is created. "I'll bring you to my home. Perhaps you can stay there for a while, that is, if you don't mind?" Kirlia suggested.

"Sure...anything beats this place," Madara headed to the cave, which is the only path to what she called "Grey Village."

After a long walk, they were there. Madara saw the place. Surrounding with tons of shops, wooden-based buildings with odd designs and others. He followed Kirlia into a hut shaped like a village-made castle.

They got settled, as Madara picked to sleep in the upper corner on the second wood piled floor, while Kirlia cooked dinner.

They sat together on the leaf-covered floor and ate their meal. Once they're done, Kirlia said, "Well, Madara, I'm hitting the hay. Do what you want." With that, she left for her bed. Madara decided to take a walk.  
>He walked back to the eerie cave that he traveled on before. Suddenly, he felt the temperature drop, and he rushed to the peak of the cave, curious.<p>

"Who dares enter my territory?" a chilly, fierce voice echoed. He saw it was a Beartic.

"I'm just taking a walk," Madara replied, not even slightly afraid of the beast. "Intruders! You will never live this day!" Beartic summoned six Chubchoo and all of them blocked the exit.

Madara sighed. "I cannot reason, can I? I'll just fight, even in my new body," He swiftly pounded the small icy cub behind him, and noticed that he was faster than before.

"My speed, it's more powerful," Madara pondered and immediately made the cub henchmen fell by his mighty swoop. They stood no chance, as they can't even evade the attack.

"I see, you possess tremendous strength!" Beartic roared as icicles fell. "Let's see how you do against me!"

Beartic rushed at him with ice shielding his entire body, while Madara tackled him, enduring the icy wind that damaged him.

The Beartic survived his supposed OHKO hit, and pummeled him with Icicle Crash. Madara, suprised, got hit in full brunt, gasped at the pain but immediately send his foe flying, smirking.

He stood above his foe who was terrified, and uttered, "Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!" Madara left his foe in a Tsukuyomi and walked away, back to Kirlia's hut. But he didn't know that Kirlia witnessed the entire thing.

"I always wanted a rescue team, and I guess this is a blessing, such a powerful Pokemon..." Kirlia muttered in her breath. She teleported home, before Madara could notice her absence.

Kirlia then slept before Madara returned and the next day she would ask him of her proposal. To form a rescue team.

A/N : Whew! I know it's short, but yes, this is supposed to be short! Sorry! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Team Akatsuki!

Kirlia walked up to Madara on some random day. "Hey, Madara, have you thought of forming an exploration team?" Kirlia smiled. Madara looked at her, clueless. "What the fuck is that..."

Kirlia ignored his "colorful vocabulary." "An exploration team is when..you see..uh..when a man and a woman love each other and they are a couple, they express their love by sex which makes a child...Oh wait! That's marriage! Sorry! Uh..let's see. Exploration team?" Madara sweatdropped. She is really dense.

"Exploration team...oh yeah! It's when you run for Presidency in elections and what not, and have some office duche as your assistant, and do world peace, and WAIT! That's being the President!"

Madara stared dumbfounded at the emotion Pokemon. "Sighs...You might have to check into a mental hospital..wait! What is a mental hospital?" You see, kids, mental hospitals are non-existent in the Pokemon world. Or even the narutoverse.

"That's it! It's where you pwn bad guy noobs, steal some gold or stuff, and get money!" Kirlia nodded proudly. "Sure!" Madara accepted. Money is good, he thought greedily. Now he knew why Kakuzu knows this stuff..uh, who's Kakuzu again, I wonder?

"What is our team name?" Kirlia asked. madara hysterically yelled, "Team Akatsuki!"

"Sure, why not?" Kirlia pondered. "Now let us wait for a request.."

56, 000, 000, 000 miliseconds later...

Madara gew a mustache. Kirlia had a Sanchez. "This is taking too long!" kirlia whined. "Let's go to the quest board!" Madara groaned in anger, veins visible. "There was a board and you made us wait for more than 2 hours?" "Yep!" kirlia chirped.

And so madara and Kirlia walked in the sunset...

A/N : Shortest chapter of all, I bet. It's cause I'm soo busy/ I can only write for half an hour/ Well soon I will write bacfk. Goodbye. 


End file.
